


Misunderstood

by amberxwrites



Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [6]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, and kiss, and they open up to each other, but he ran away cause i don't like him, but he’s fluid, but liam saves him, harry isn't dead cause breda doesn’t exist here, james thought liam was straight, liam’s been secretly pining for ages, mac is sadly still alive, mercedes and sylver and grace are only mentioned, my bby gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: Liam saves James from Mac and realises he had badly misjudged the man.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson, Liam Donovan & Mercedes McQueen, Liam Donovan/James Nightingale, Mac Nightingale & James Nightingale, Mercedes McQueen/Sylver McQueen, Ste Hay/Harry Thompson
Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after harry goes on the run, but he actually runs away instead of dying. also, we’re pretending mac hasn’t died yet.

**Liam's POV**

I was on my way to Nightingale's house to check if Harry had gone down for the hit and run. I didn't attend court with Grace and neither did James, but surely he must've heard something.

But as I reached his front door, all I heard was screaming.

"James?" I called, banging on the door. I could just make out the sound of two voices, James' being the weaker, quieter of the two. That's when I knew he was in trouble. He was usually the one in control of the situation. He'd never let anyone intimidate him. But right now, he sounded terrified for his life.

Which is why I found myself breaking down the door after realising it was locked, eyes widening as I took in the scene before me. James was lying on the ground, his so called father hovering over him. I got a closer look and realised Mac was beating him up.

"Oi!" I shouted, grabbing him and dragging him away from James. He was strong for an old man, I'd give him that. But I managed to rip them apart, shoving Mac into the counter.

"I swear to god if I see you anywhere near James again, you're gonna regret it! You got that?" I spat, our noses almost touching from how close we were.

He laughed. "What are you gonna do about it, sunflower?"

I shoved him backwards and he hissed at the impact.

"I've got the power to end your life. Don't underestimate me, old man!"

He sent one last look towards James, who was still lying stationary on the floor, before pushing me back. He stormed out, admitting defeat. I smirked in victory as I watched him slam the door behind him. That was until I remembered James.

I dropped to the floor, shuffling towards him in worry. I was confused as to why I cared about him. This was the man that almost exposed me to Grace. He was a nasty, vile pimp who didn't give a fuck about others. He ruined people's lives without a second thought.

But those were just rumours. Who actually knew the real James Nightingale?

I hated to admit it, but a part of me had always been attracted to him. Maybe it was because of his darker side. Maybe it was because of his intelligence and his success. Or maybe it was just because he was really fucking handsome.

When I started to notice boys the way I had always noticed girls, I didn't care. Since leaving Hollyoaks the first time, I had partied the night away every single day. I slept around with everyone I met and I lived for that wild life. And the first time I slept with a guy, I was drunk out of my mind. But I didn't regret it the next morning. I just went out later that day and ended up in bed with another man.

I wasn't gay. I wasn't bisexual. I wasn't pansexual. I was just me.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I reached out to touch his face and he flinched away from me.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." I soothed, hoping my voice was as soft as I had tried to make it. I wasn't one for sympathy and comfort.

"Why?" He croaked. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because your dad hurt you. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"You hate me." He pointed out.

I shrugged. "So?"

He just stared at me and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a quiet chuckle, standing up and offering him my hand.

"I hate who I've heard you are. I don't know the real you, do I?"

He tentatively reached out, slipping his hand into mine. I pulled him up and he let me check over his injuries.

"Nothing too bad." I concluded, eyeing the blood dripping from his forehead. "Just a few cuts and bruises. I'll help you get cleared up."

He directed me towards the first aid kit as he sat down, not bothering to argue with me. It surprised me. He didn't strike me as one who particularly enjoyed accepting help.

I kept all questions to myself as I mopped up the blood, our faces inches apart. His eyes slipped closed and I took the opportunity to admire him. My eyes traced over his long eyelashes, his flushed cheeks, his beard that was slightly longer than mere stubble.. before landing on his plump lips. I licked my own, relieved that his eyes were closed. I knew he was gay, but I hated to think how he'd react if he knew I really wanted to kiss him in that moment.

"So what happened?" I finally asked as I bandaged his arm, his skin a nasty mixture of red, blue and purple.

"Hmm?"

"Why did your dad beat you up?"

"It isn't the first time." He answered coolly. It shocked me how easy he found it to admit that. He'd just implied that his father abused him and he didn't even seemed bothered that I knew it. How long had this been going on? How many painful confessions had he been forced to go through? And of all those confessions.. how many people had actually believed him?

I believed him. Of course I did.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it." I snapped, feeling the anger rising inside of me. He didn't deserve this. No matter how bad of a person someone was, nobody deserved to be abused by the man who was supposed to love them unconditionally. Although now I was sure I had badly misjudged James Nightingale.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like we're friends."

"No. It's not."

It fell silent once more, eerie and uncomfortable. The tension was rising and I didn't know whether it was because he was getting more and more agitated with me being there, or if it was down to the fact that we hadn't broke eye contact in minutes.

"There. I'm finished." I announced, reluctantly taking a step back.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" He questioned and I sighed.

I didn't want to make him mad at me. Asking about Harry would surely anger him.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're oka-"

"He ran away." He interrupted, taking me by surprise.

"What?"

"I know you're here because of Harry. He missed his court date and went on the run instead."

I couldn't even find it in me to be annoyed that he wasn't in prison. They were convinced it was him anyway, so there wouldn't be a further investigation. A part of me felt bad for framing him for my crime, but that was only because of how utterly devastated James seemed over his absence.

I always thought their relationship was a weird one. Harry was just a messed up kid. James was a successful lawyer in his thirties. It was no secret that James pimped Harry out, but maybe it was more than that. They loved each other. They had to.

"Why did he miss court?"

He averted his gaze, seemingly too ashamed to look me in the eyes as he admitted, "I drugged him."

I snorted, receiving a glare in response.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "Just didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, well I had my reasons."

"What reasons were those exactly?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you must know, he cheated on me. With Ste."

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels."

"How would you possibly know how that feels?"

"I know it isn't the same, but I lose Mercedes to Sylver. I know I was the one she was cheating with, but I loved her. And she picked him."

"Harry loved me. I know he did. He was just an immature child that couldn't see how bad Ste was for him."

"Then you don't need him." He finally made eye contact and I smiled slightly.

"I'm not gonna ask for your whole life story. It's none of my business. But you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be. There's a heart in there somewhere. You deserve to be with someone loyal who loves you more than anything."

He sent me a look and I smiled once more.

"None of the words I spill are hollow."

He let out a breath, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

"You too."

I took the chance to move closer, knowing exactly where I wanted this shared moment of honesty to lead to. I just had to hope that he wanted the same thing.

"Are you down to forget for a few hours?"

He lifted his head to meet my gaze, breath hitching once he noticed how close together we were.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

I shrugged, smirking slightly as I rested my hand on his thigh. His eyes flickered down, as did mine.

"Aren't you straight?" He whispered and I grinned.

"You shouldn't assume things about someone."

We were inches away now. I quickly glanced up to his eyes, silent checking if he was okay with what was about to happen. He nodded and before I knew it, we were kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> i really miss them together ughhhhhh


End file.
